Mizi Kurtiz
"'''While rumor says Mizi is possessed by a demon, the truth is different. In fact, the same physical space is occupied by different entities from two distinct planes of reality. As the planes move closer together or farther apart, one or the other personality becomes dominant. This has made it difficult for her to develop serious long-term relationships. On the plus side, the other entity is an ancient demonic war hero which has helped keep insults to a minimum."' Overview Mizi was designed to not only be capable of standing alone but also to encourage such strategies that utilize a lone hero. This in fact is driven home by her Bad Company skill. Ideally, she should be deployed in a defensive room on her own where she can easily hold the line through her Hellfire skill. Mizi cannot equip a weapon and is limited to 1 armor and 1 device slot, meaning she is very reliant on levels and food to keep her DPS relevant. While her attacks are extremely slow, her attack cooldown gets a significant boost at level 15. Stats ''The above table is only accurate for level 9, 10, 14 and 15! Weapon: None Armor Device Hero ID: H0017 Strategy Mizi is an incredibly powerful chokepoint defender who is designed to fight largely solo. She has some unique attributes that encourage the player to use her differently than most. Notably, Mizi is the only hero with a passive that actively harms the performance of teammates, as Bad Company causes their defense to be lowered by -10% when sharing a room with her. She is definitely intended to be used alone as much as possible, proven from Bad Company and Danger Junkie. She also is perhaps the hero most dependent on frequent leveling to get the most out of her, as she cannot hold a weapon but gains major stat increases on her higher levels. Level 15 in particular gives her massive boosts to all stats - including range and attack cooldown (!) - a feature unique to Mizi. Though her stats are very good, her abilities are where most of her capability comes from. Battle Madness is an extremely powerful and valuable damage boost, but Hellfire is what enables her to hold a chokepoint singlehandedly. Don't be afraid to recharge it with science! Stick Mizi in a defensible room with Dust Field Generators and a Bio-organic Transference and very little will be able to take her down. Besides the aforementioned minor team sabotage, Mizi is slow in both moving and attacking. She will not be flitting from room to room during engagements and is much stronger where she is able to lock down an area without distractions. Unfortunately, the the nature of the game means the player will not always be able to choose this. She is also almost entirely dependent on leveling to stay relevant - in many games the player cannot afford enough food to get ANY hero up to the highest levels, which unfortunately is where Mizi shines most. Thankfully she levels very cheaply. Story Events Mizi is involved in the following events: *With Honor! Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"Want to hire me on? NO! DO NOT! Yes, of course you should. I SHALL NOT BE HIRED! Shut-up! ... Uh, sorry. Unwanted passenger."'' *''"I'm Mizi, a mage and spellcaster. AND I WILL RUIN ALL THOSE WHO DEFY ME! ... No, ignore that. It's the other guy."'' *''"Maybe we should join up. It's hard to explain, but you sort of get a two-for-the-price-of-one deal with me..."'' When opening a door: * "I'm tired of this. THIS IS BATTLE AND GLORY! And I'm tired of you." * "Open? NO? Yes. NO! What?" When repairing modules: *"I'M A DESTROYER, NOT A REPAIRMAN! No, you're a nuisance..." '' When low on health: *"REND MY FLESH; I SHALL NOT WEAKEN! Big words. It's not your flesh!"'' *''"Ay! That hurt! SILENCE, WEAK ONE. REVEL IN IT! ...psychopath..."'' *''"PAIN MEANS I AM ALIVE! No, it means you're hurt, idiot."'' When carrying the crystal: * "This thing is heavy - SUCH POWER! - oh, shut up." Trivia Mizi is a member of the Sisters of Mercy, a minor faction in Endless Legend. Mizi is the result of a series of G2G votes, where the community voted on everything from shape and gender to personality and backstory.